Crónica de un asesinato poco habitual
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Ella viste chándal Adodas de cuadros escoceses, moño apretado y zapatillas de supinador cuando es asesinada. Si la trágica muerte de Minerva McGonagall te parece absurda espera a leer la investigación de su asesinato. Y no se puede olvidar la aparición final de Sirius Black, el nuevo Bello Durmiente.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Esta historia participa en el reto _Principio y final_ del foro _Provocare Ravenclaw_.

* * *

La vida es breve, la vida es dura, la vida no es justa. Son muchas las cosas que se dicen sobre la vida, pero ninguna puede definirla ni de la forma más remota. Esta no es una historia común, no es una historia como las que cualquier lector despistado pueda encontrar en un banco del parque, u olvidado en una librería antigua, repleta de libros de segunda mano. Esta no es tampoco una historia de amor, ni una historia de terror, ni pretende asemejarse en absoluto a una novela negra, aunque sí que hay un asesinato en ella.

La historia comienza con una mujer de edad avanzada, se podría decir que anciana, en Regent's Park. A pesar de su edad y sus arrugas se encuentra en plena forma, puesto que está haciendo footing, vestida con un completo equipamiento deportivo aunque, eso sí, de dudoso gusto. Pelo recogido en un apretado moño canoso, cinta de franela en la frente, para retener el sudor, chándal de última moda, marca _Adodas_ con un estampado que hace el agosto en Escocia desde hace al menos dos siglos y zapatillas deportivas de supinador. No le hace falta pulsómetro ni Ipod que le amenice la carrera, esta ya va a estar bastante entretenida apenas unos metros después. Exactamente diecisiete metros después.

¿Cuántas zancadas son necesarias para recorrer diecisiete metros? ¿Cuántos segundos? ¿Cuántos latidos? Estas preguntas surgirían en la cabeza de la anciana si supiera que, exactamente en diecisiete metros, iba a morir.

Lo cierto es que no fue una muerte espectacular, ni siquiera una muerte digna del CSI mágico, tan sólo un encontronazo en medio de un puente rodeado de árboles y arbustos que ocultaban la vista. Tan sólo un susurro y el ruido sordo del cuerpo de la mujer al caer al suelo, con el corazón ya detenido. El asesino ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse.

Así fue como murió Minerva McGonagall, sin quererlo, sin esperarlo, sin siquiera pararse a pensar que tenía una caja de galletas de tritón sin empezar en la despensa que nadie se comería. Toda una tragedia.

Quizá el último pensamiento de la exdirectora de Hogwarts fuera que olía curiosamente a comida de gato (y de comida de gato ella entendía bastante), o que le había parecido ver un color atípico en la maleza. Quizá el último pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Minerva McGonagall fue que una bola de pelo rosa se lanzaba hacia ella y la derribaba. Quizá su último pensamiento fue para el conocido actor americano que había compartido su cama aquella noche. Nunca lo sabremos.

La primera persona en encontrar el cuerpo fue un turista japonés que le hizo al menos trescientas cuarenta y dos fotos antes de darse cuenta que aquello no era una obra de algún artista contemporáneo londinense. Claro que el turista atrajo la atención de una horda de otros treinta asiáticos, que atrajeron la atención de un fotógrafo amateur adicto a Instagram que rápidamente subió a la red la foto de la mujer, utilizando equivocadamente las etiquetas "_gato" _y _"hipster". _Gracias a esa imagen un mago hijo de muggles cuyo hermano mayor le contagió la locura por la fotografía y los gatitos amorosos vio la fotografía y reconoció en ella a su antigua profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Lanzó su lechuza rápidamente al cielo con una nota que decía: _"Estimado jefe del equipo de reversión de accidentes mágicos: Al habla Dennis Creevey, el cuerpo de McGonagall yace en Regent's Park, retírenlo antes de que sea devorado por una marabunta de cuquis gatitos._

No fueron pocas las personas del ministerio que necesitaron un té y una mullida butaca para reponerse de la noticia, el primero fue el jefe del departamento, Seamus Finnigan, quien inició la investigación y mandó a un destacamento de seguridad de inmediato a la zona (después se sentó en una mullida butaca y se tomó un té, por si a las cinco de la tarde estaba demasiado ocupado para tomárselo).

Se abrió una dura y rigurosa investigación dirigida ni más ni menos que por el mismísimo jefe del departamento de aurores, sediento de venganza por el asesinato de la exdirectora del colegio para el que un día trabajó. Su punto de vista era el más diferente de todos los especialistas que pudieran estar investigando la zona del crimen, quizá porque no era humano, quizá porque sus ojos eran verdes, o quizá porque apenas medía un metro. La escena del crimen se llenó de numerosos magos que querían comprobar que era cierto el rumor que ya recorría el mundo mágico, incluso el héroe de éste, el famoso Harry Potter, se personó en la escena del crimen.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al buscar al jefe de al investigación y descubrir, con una mezcla de estupor y miedo, al dueño del que anteriormente fue su puesto.

−¿Dobby? – el jefe de aurores se giró hacia el recién llegado−Pero… pero… ¿tú no estabas muerto?

−No, señor Potter, Dobby nunca ha estado muerto, al menos eso creo.

Pero el señor Potter no podía creérselo, y había caído de rodillas en el suelo, dando gracias a Merlín y a quien fuera por la vuelta a la vida de su nuevo amigo, manchando con sus húmedas lágrimas el calcetín de snitchs de este.

−Dobby, Dobby… pero yo mismo cavé tu tumba. Vi cómo morías, Bellatrix te mató… con su puñal…

Esas palabras hicieron que el elfo doméstico estallara en carcajadas, ante la incredulidad del hombre que lloraba a sus pies.

−¡Pero ese no soy yo, señor Potter! Ése que murió era Dobby, el elfo libre. Yo soy Dobby, Dobby a secas, jefe del departamento de aurores que usted mismo dirigió hasta que se descubrió el escándalo por mantener encuentros sexuales con Draco Malfoy en público. Dobby es mi hermano gemelo, nos puede diferencias porque, al contrario que él yo –mientras decía esto se quitó la cubretetera que tenía en la cabeza, dejando al descubierto una arrugada calva y una larga oreja peluda−, yo sólo tengo una oreja, un tal Snape me la seccionó con una maldición por escuchar sus encuentros íntimos con Peter Pettigrew.

El pobre Harry Potter no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero poco importaba, porque si el elfo Dobby era jefe de aurores era precisamente por su impecable trabajo, al que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma, y eso hizo. Dándole la espalda se puso a analizar al escena del crimen, revisar por milésima vez los arbustos en busca de alguna pista aparte de esa horrible hebra de lana rosa con olor a gato.

−¡Un momento! –exclama Viktor Krum− ¡Esa hebrra de lana debe tener algo que ver con el crrimen, no forma parte del hábitat natural de este parraje!

Durante unos segundos se hace un silencio sepulcral en el que la docena de magos y brujas que se encuentran en el lugar miran fijamente al famoso jugador de quidditch.

−Krum, ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? ¿No eres de Rusia?−pregunta alguien.

−Bulgarria.−responde el aludido secamente.

−Bueno, eso. ¿Por qué estás aquí, eres el asesino?

−¡Confiésalo, Krum!−grita Dobby segundo haciéndose lo más alto e intimidante que puede− ¡Tú eres el asesino de Minerva McGonagall!

−Yo no soy el asesino… He venido aquí a… a ver a Herrrmiope.

−¡Interrogadle!− ordena Dobby a un par de aurores− No es miope, no lleva gafas.

Los aurores obedecen, llevándose al estupefacto Krum esposado al ministerio de magia. Es entonces cuando Dobby se acerca a examinar el pequeño hilo de lana que había destacado el muchacho. Un hilo de lana rosa, Minerva nunca vestiría de rosa. ¿Quién podría llevar un jersey de lana de un color tan horrendo? ¿Habría alguien cuya ropa característica fuera de ese color en el mundo mágico o sería alguien que llevara ese color de forma casual?

Tras descartar esta imposible teoría, _vamos, ¿qué clase de asesino se viste de rosa?_, todo el equipo se dedicó a buscar una persona que tuviera malas relaciones con la profesora y soliera vestir de rosa. ¿Quién sería el misterioso asesino? ¿Gilderoy Lockhart? No, ese solía vestir de lila o azul ultramar. Quizá fuera una mujer, una mujer que hace años hubiera tenido un encontronazo con McGonagall, vistiera chaquetas de punto rosas, oliera a gato y puede, solo puede, que tuviera fobia a los centauros…

−Imposible, no soy capaz de averiguar quién ha sido− sentencia el famoso Harry Potter.

−Ya os decía yo que este chicho era tonto− intervino uno de los aurores−. Está claro que el asesino es Viktor Krum.

−Claro, la tiene tomada con McGonagall porque todo el mundo sabe que ella es fan de los Tornados y él iba a fichar por el Puddlemere United.

−Cristalino, ha sido él.

Las voces de los aurores y curiosos estaban convencidas, Viktor Krum había sido el asesino, incluso se le estaban acusando de otros delitos que pensaba planear pero su rápida detención había evitado. Algunos de los más repetidos eran un seguro atentado suicida contra el Big Ben, el cruel asesinato de la reina de Inglaterra y algunas extrañas pero convincentes afirmaciones sobre rojos y la llegada de algo llamado _comunismo_ al mundo mágico. _Estos rusos…_

La multitud henchida por el odio que profesaban al asesino (lo de presunto quedaba olvidado) se desaparecieron para volver a aparecer instantáneamente en el ministerio de magia y pedir la encarcelación inmediata en una cárcel de máxima seguridad del culpable.

Sin embargo había una persona escondida en la maleza, dueña de una chaqueta de punto rosa, que reía entre dientes, segura de que Viktor Krum no era el asesino de Minerva McGonagall. No obstante, tuvo que callarse en seguida porque una nueva persona se apareció en el lugar del crimen, donde aún reposaba el cadáver, olvidado por los aurores y curiosos.

−Pobre McGonagall… era mi profesora preferida, no puedo creer que Vicky la haya matado. Podría utilizar un giratiempo para salvarla pero… no, creo que mejor no, mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Y tras echar un último vistazo al cuerpo de la que fue su profesora se fue a dar un paseo y quizá tomar un helado en esa calurosa mañana de febrero londinense.

Lejos de allí, quizá en otra dimensión, quizá en el mismo Londres, una mujer de avanzada edad se despertaba. Estaba en una gran sala abovedada, inmensa, repleta de niebla, parecida a quizá… ¿King's Cross? Pero no había trenes por ninguna parte.

¿Estaba muerta? Podría ser, recordaba la enorme bola rosa que se había lanzado sobre ella y le había lanzado un avada kedavra que, curiosamente, no era verde sino rosa.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a andar, buscando alguna señal de dónde se encontraba, o al menos del andé para regresar a Hogwarts, pero se temía que no lo encontraría. Según iba andando se percató de una extraña aunque nada incómoda situación: estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda. Daba igual, estaba sola en esa inmensa sala.

Bueno, quizá no estaba tan sola como creía, porque a lo lejos, casi totalmente oculto por la niebla, se veía un bulto, como si hubiera varias personas, y hasta ella llegaba un murmullo de voces, ¿o quizá eran sollozos? Se apresuró a acercarse y con cada paso se sorprendía más de la escena que veía.

Siete muchachas vestidas con provocativos vestidos se hallaban de rodillas ante un féretro totalmente de cristal, que casualmente se encontraba descubierto. Las siete muchachas, todas increíblemente hermosas, sollozaban quedamente, incapaces de contener las lágrimas. Cuando Minerva quedó a apenas unos metros del ataúd pudo leer la inscripción del cristal _Aquí yace, atrapado bajo un hechizo, en un descanso eterno, en un eterno sueño del que no descansará hasta que reciba un beso, quizá de amor verdadero._

Muerta de curiosidad, la antigua profesora asomó la cabeza para ver quién era la persona que se hallaba en el ataúd. Y casi se muere ella (de nuevo) del susto. Ni más ni menos, sin haber cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez que le vio, hace ya más de diez años, Sirius Black.

−¡Sirius, Sirius! –se unió también al coro de sollozos, olvidando que sabía que llevaba más de una década ya difunto− Eras uno de mis alumnos preferidos, a pesar de ser tan trasto. Oh, Sirius, no puedo dejar que te mueras… −y, milagros de la vida, recordó la inscripción − ¡voy a besarte y te rescataré!

Eso hizo, se inclinó sobre él, con los labios húmedos y entreabiertos y le dio un tierno beso, que pasó a ser un beso un poco menos tierno y un poco más apasionado, hasta que sintió que el besado se movía, se removía y respondía con la lengua. O quizá era tos debido al color morado de su cara, quizá por la asfixia de tener dos lenguas metidas en la garganta.

−¡Sirius, has despertado! –gritaron las bellas muchachas sollozantes.

Sirius abrió los ojos y vio a aquella que le había besado, una vieja de más de ochenta años, un moño descuidado canoso, las tetas colganderas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y… ¿era eso un tatuaje de _I love Scotland_?

−¡Puaj! Yo hasta que no me bese una guapa no me despierto. ¡Que me bese la rubia! –Exclamó y, acto seguido, se volvió a sumir en un profundo sueño.

Pareció que habían sonado campanas celestiales para la rubia en cuestión, que no dudó ni un segundo en inclinarse sobre su amado, poniendo sus turgentes pechos sobre el plano suyo y dándole un beso que merecía ser premio del concurso miss saliva y lengua bífida del siglo.

Ahora sí que despertó el bello durmiente que, lo primero que vio, aparte de la desconsolada cara de la McGonagall muerta y muy desnuda, fue la cara de la bella rubia que… ¿la bella rubia? ¿Dónde estaba la rubia de turgentes pechos que le había besado?

Y es que la rubia de turgentes pechos había desaparecido para dar lugar a una no tan bella señorita, sino a un alto y distinguido… Lucius Malfoy.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Demasiado absurdo o ha sido soportable? ¿Sabéis quién fue el asesino?

Mis disculpas por esta loca historia, producto de una mente algo deficiente. No se me puede olvidar dedicársela a mi querida Kira, o Tsuki o cual sea el nombre que tenga ahora por ayudarme a hacer 3/4 de ella en menos de 40 minutos.


End file.
